This invention relates to waterbed components and accessories, and more particularly to decorative covers for waterbed pedestals.
Generally, waterbed mattresses are supported above the floor on a rectangularly-shaped wooden box called a pedestal. The pedestal can be made of veneer, oak or other wood and may be stained. Waterbed pedestals usually come in a standard color and are not customized to match the fabric and color of the waterbed padded caps or comforters or padded beds. Currently, if the consumer wants the pedestal to be covered with vinyl or fabric to match the rest of the waterbed, then the pedestal must be custom painted or upholstered by the manufacturer or distributor prior to shipment.
Various patent inventions have involved both decorative and structural aspects of waterbeds, but none have dealt directly with resolving the aforementioned problems associated with pedestals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,375 by Santo shows decorative waterbed frames attached to the sides of the bed by VELCRO type fasteners; U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,039 by James shows padded waterbed rails; U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,497 by Miller et al discloses rail caps which fit over the side rails; U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,871 by Fisher shows a padded cap to fit over the end rails of the waterbed; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,725 by Tambascio shows decorative trim strip for normal bed frames. Other U.S. Patents, such as Nos. 4,389,741 by Larson; 4,190,916 by McMullan; 3,585,356 by Hall; and 4,109,887 by Wakeland, deal with waterbed construction but are not deemed pertinent to the instant invention.
Thus, there are currently many problems regarding the decorative aspects of waterbed pedestals which it is the intention of the instant invention to resolve. Now whenever a purchaser desires to have waterbed pedestals covered, then a customized cover must be upholstered, painted or lacquired to the pedestal at the place of manufacture and shipped, thereby causing additional shipping weight and inventory costs of carrying various colors and sizes of pedestals. The instant invention provides a pedestal cover which can be quickly and easily installed after the bed has been assembled right in the purchaser's residence. Furthermore, the customer can change or add the pedestal wrap at any time.
Another problem with current pedestals is that the covers must be custom ordered to fit three different sizes, king, queen and super single whereas the instant invention fits all sizes. A further advantage of the instant invention is that the waterbed pedestal can be made with plain particle board, plywood or the like, without being stained since it can be easily covered later as the consumer desires while at the same time reducing cost to consumers.
Thus, by resolving the many problems discussed above, this invention will save substantial costs on the manufacturing and distribution levels, thereby providing a savings to the consumer as well.